Question: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{8q - 6}{q - 3} \div \dfrac{1}{7}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $r = \dfrac{8q - 6}{q - 3} \times \dfrac{7}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $r = \dfrac{(8q - 6) \times 7} {(q - 3) \times 1}$ $r = \dfrac{56q - 42}{q - 3}$